


secrets

by ralf



Series: pillow talk [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Tell me something you've never told anyone else before.”





	secrets

“Tell me something you've never told anyone else before.” Alec's soft voice lingers in the quiet enveloping them, his hazel eyes dark and gleaming in the morning light. His brow is smooth and relaxed, a tiny smile hidden in the corner of his mouth.

Magnus looks at him, the sun rays dancing on his skin and how easily Alec outshines them, and his chest aches. The twirly rune on his shoulder stands out starkly against all the gold and Magnus wants to lean in and kiss it. He wants to press his face to Alec's neck and breath him in. He wants to drown all his senses in Alec and never resurface again.

“I love you.”

Alec smiles and it's like a second private sunrise, destined for Magnus's eyes only.

“I don't think that qualifies as a secret.” Alec's tone is playful, teasing. It pulls on Magnus's heartstrings.

“It is. I-.. No one understands what I mean when I say it to you.” _Yet._

Alec's fingers touch his clavicle, caressing the side of his throat without breaking eye contact. “And what do you mean?”

Magnus finds the words crowding on his tongue, wanting out. He'd always thought opening up about this particular secret would cost him but it feels easy, like drifting along on salt water. Alec's presence entices the truth from him more than any potion ever could.

“I mean that you are different. I've spent a lifetime handing out pieces of my heart, but you took one look at me and seized it whole. You're it, Alexander. There won't be anybody after you, not in any way that matters. _I love you._ ”

Alec's fingertips come to rest over his pulse point. “Doesn't that scare you?” he whispers.

“You make me too happy to feel scared. You.. I didn't believe that kind of love existed.” _For me_ he doesn't say, but he knows Alexander hears it anyway.

Alec kisses him. _It does_ his lips answer. _You have it_ his tongue reassures. _I'm not going anywhere_ his heart vows.

After an eternity Alec pulls back, touching their foreheads together. “You know I feel the same way about you. There's no one else for me.”

Magnus nods, eyes closed.

Alec laughs softly, the sound tingling on Magnus's mouth. “Though I'm afraid that's no surprise to anyone. I'm certain Izzy and Jace are on to me.”

Magnus chuckles. “I think everyone is on to you. You broadcast your feelings for me pretty loudly.” He opens his eyes right on time to catch a delicate blush dusting Alec's smiling cheeks.

“I can't help it,” Alec admits.

“I know.” Magnus steals a kiss from Alec's happy lips. “So tell me something no one knows about you.”

Alec hums, tracing the path of Magnus's necklaces. “You promise not to tell anyone?”

“Of course.” Magnus wonders what Alec is about to reveal that warrants such a precaution.

“I'm ticklish.”

Magnus blinks, disbelieving, and Alec grins abashedly. “It's my best-kept secret. In fact it's the only secret I've ever managed to keep from Izzy.”

Magnus can't help himself, he dissolves into giggles. Alec glares good-naturatedly and Magnus just laughs harder. “Figures that your deepest secret would be something adorable.” He smirks. “Just like your little snores.”

The look on Alec's face is utterly offended and sets Magnus off again. “I don't snore.”

“Yes you do. And it's precious.”

So is the frown forming on Alec's brow, but Magnus refrains from pointing that out. However he can't resist saying, “I bet your laugh is just as precious when you're tickled.”

Alec's frown reaches impressive dimensions. “Magnus.”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“You wouldn't.”

Magnus flutters his lashes. “Do what, my darling?”

“ _Magnus.”_

“Yes, Alexander?” he laughs.

Alec huffs exaggeratedly, but Magnus can see him losing his fight against a smile. “Come on, Magnus.”

The whisper is reminiscent of the first morning they shared and Magnus is overcome with a cresting wave of love for this man. But not enough to retract the hand he's surreptitiously inching towards Alec's stomach.

Magnus is not above cheap distraction techniques to outwit shadowhunter reflexes, so he leans close and tangles Alec in a kiss. He almost loses track of his own ploy but in the end curiosity prevails. A quick movement and his fingers dig into Alec's skin.

The result is instantaneous. Alexander's laugh rings out through their bedroom, loud and unrestrained. It's even more beautiful than Magnus imagined it.

And it's totally worth the ensuing undignified pillow fight that he loses spectacularly.

 

 


End file.
